pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Clockmen
Clockmen are the result of those who are proficient in clockwork being bored by the mundanity of watches and simple contraptions. One of the most famous clockwork tinkers was Frederic. A military-contracted tinker, he made many a clockwork machine of war. While his creations showed devastating results, Frederic was not satisfied by the limitations of machines that required men to wield or operate. After a long time of hard work, and gross amounts of funding from the government he was able to create soldiers who were fully automated. While these clockwork soldiers were astounding, some standing over 45ft and wielding cannons as easily as one wields a firearm, and there was even rumored of a horrible machine that could operate in the water – Frederic’s desire to create the ultimate clockwork being drove him further to come up with the concept of a Clockman. This Clockman would be half-man and half-clockwork. While not as powerful as the Goliaths he had previous created, Frederic’s hope with these new creatures was to create a creature that would have that much needed human element. The ability to think on the fly and have independent thought. Unfortunately Frederic died before being able to deliver these creatures to us. Yet before he died he was able to create several blueprints and was able to do most of the leg-work behind the creatures. Yet still unfinished the blueprints that tinkers have got their hands on have left room for each tinker to come up with the final touches lead to Clockwen differing wildly from one another. Physical Description: In general, Clockmen vary greatly based on their base race, and the imagination of their creators. While tinkers have not had any success as of yet with smaller races such as dwarves, halflings and gnomes, medium sized races have proven more accepting to their clockwork enhancements. Some tinkers have even been known to integrate clockwork into large creatures. Some creatures speak as fluently as their base race, while some speak only in monotone speaking in terms of objectives instead of life goals. While similarities still do remain from Clockman to Clockman due to the base blueprints they're all based on. Many people have theorized that these similarities is the cause of the phenomena – Clockspeak. Clockspeak is the language that all Clockman share, and no one has as of yet been able to figure out how Clockmen understand it, let alone been able to learn it themselves. It consists of the whirring and clanging of the gears and springs inside a Clockman's head. Society: Clockmen have no society to speak of. Rumors persist of a Clockman village, yet no one has ever been able to prove it. Relations: As with their appearance, Clockman's treatment of society differs widely within the race. Those who were designed to be more brawn than brain tend to have a mechanical way of looking at things – utilitarian almost. These Clockman can't understand why people are scared of them or treat them with prejudice. Others have their brain amplified and can do extreme calculations using small pistons and switches. These types of Clockman understand while people steer clear of them. Some Clockman fall under the weight of their existence running from society horrified at the monsters they have become – becoming solitary figures. Clockman are still only rumors to people, so when encountered by the public, they are often afraid and sometimes even attack them. Alignment and Religion: Those who have memories of their past life are as varied as the past lives from which they were based on. While those who have no memory of the person or persons they have been created from tend to be TN doing only what best fits the next task. Adventurers: Some Clockmen have struck out on their own seeking to find their past and happening upon larger adventures on the way. Others designed for battle enter the battlefield of war and excel. While others still that were designed for war but abandoned, whether by choice or by early death for their creator, seek out destruction not knowing why their desire it so. Whatever the many reasons that a Clockman enters a life of adventure, it is no doubt that any creature willing to have them has found a great ally. Clockmen Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: Due to their varied nature, Clockmen can be built to focus on either their physical or mental capabilities. Choose one of the below: Mental Focus: +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom, -2 Strength or -2 Dexterity or Physical Focus: +2 Strength or +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence Clockmen: Clockmen are Monstrous Humanoids with the Half-construct & Clockwork subtype. Medium: Clockmen are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Clockmen have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision: Clockmen can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Languages: Clockmen begin play speaking Common and Clockspeak. Clockmen with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). HALF-CONSTRUCT SUBTYPE A half-construct race is a group of creatures that are artificially enhanced or have parts replaced by constructed mechanisms, be they magical or mechanical. A half-construct race has the following features: Half-constructs gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease, mind-affecting effects, poison, and effects that cause either exhaustion or fatigue. Half-constructs cannot be raised or resurrected. Half-constructs do not breathe, eat, or sleep, unless they want to gain some beneficial effect from one of these activities. This means that a half-construct can drink potions to benefit from their effects and can sleep in order to regain spells, but neither of these activities is required for the construct to survive or stay in good health. CLOCKWORK SUBTYPE Winding: The construct must be wound with a special key in order to function. A fully wound clockwork can remain active for 1 day per HD. Vulnerable to Electricity: Clockwork constructs take 150% as much damage as is normal from electricity attacks. Swift Reactions: Clockwork constructs generally react much more swiftly than other constructs. They gain Improved Initiative and Lightning Reflexes as bonus feats, and gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC. Alternate Racial Traits Due to the varied nature of Clockmen, you may choose among the following traits. Each trait is assigned a point value, you may choose no more than 9 points. Dual-Minded(1): 'The fact that your mind isn't the only thing that controls your body causes you to be able to resist many mind-affecting spells. ''You get a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. 'Fast(1): '''Your legs have been rigged with quick self-resetting springs that cause you to be able to move your legs faster resulting in a +10 foot bonus to your speed. This trait can be taken more than once, but each time it is, the cost is increased by 1. Its effects stack.'' 'Fearless(1): '''When being constructed, either by accident, or on purpose, your creator didn't connect the fear centers of your brain. ''You get a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear effects. '''Improved Natural Armor(1): You are more clockwork than man, this majority of metal exterior further acts as natural armor bonus increasing your ac by +1.'' You must select Natural Armor before selecting this racial trait.'' Natural Attack: Slam (1): 'You can use the weight of your appendages to deal bludgeoning damage to your foes (damage based on size). '''Relentless (1): '''Your weight and the shape of your feet and leg mechanisms cause you to be able to grip the ground allowing you to rush your enemies to great effect. '' You gain a +2 bonus on combat maneuver checks made to bull rush or overrun an opponent. This bonus only applies while both you and your opponent are standing on the ground. 'Stability(1): '''Your weight and the shape of your feet and leg mechanisms cause you to be able to plant yourself into the ground. You receive a +4 bonus to their CMD against a bull rush or trip combat maneuver when they are standing on the ground. '' '''Unnatural(1):'' Your machinations unnerve normal animals, and you have trained yourself to defend yourself from the inevitable attacks from such creatures. You take a -4 penalty on all Charisma-based skill checks to affect creatures of the animal type, and receive a +4 dodge bonus to AC against animals. Animals' starting attitude towards you is one step worse than normal.'' Multitalented(2): 'You are composed of the parts of several creatures. While you don't remember your past lives you seem to be able to remember the skills of two particular methods of fighting. ''Clockmen choose two favored classes at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes. See Classes for more information about favored classes. '''Natural Armor (2): '''Your metal exterior acts as natural armor bonus increasing your ac by +1. '''Terrifying Croak (2): '''You've grown accustomed to the sound of the gears inside your body turning, but you've noticed how off putting it can be to others. You can speed up your gears to intensify the sound, striking fear in those not familiar with clockwork. ''Once per hour, you can, as a standard action, emit a loud and horrifying sound. Any non-half-consturct or non-clockwork creature within 30 feet of you must make a successful Will saving throw (DC 10 + ½ of your character level + your Charisma modifier) or become shaken for 1d4 rounds. Creatures that succeed at this save cannot be affected again by your croak for 24 hours. Creatures that are al'ready shaken become frightened for 1d4 rounds instead. This is a sonic, mind-affecting effect.' '''Ferocity (4): '''You have been modified with a special blend of chemicals and adrenaline that inject via connected tubes into your body; or perhaps the clockwork part of you simply takes over when at deaths door causing you to remain standing when many others would have fallen. ''A creature with ferocity remains conscious and can continue fighting even if its hit point total is below 0. The creature is still staggered and loses 1 hit point each round. A creature with ferocity still dies when its hit point total reaches a negative amount equal to its Constitution score. 'See in Darkness (4): '''Your eyes were either designed to improve on normal eyesight in every way by rethinking the way the eye works; or were taken from a creature that naturally can see in darkness. ''The creature can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, including that created by 'deeper darkness'. '''Shards of the Past(4): ''Your past life (or lives) grant you bonuses on two particular skills. You chooses two skills—you gain a +2 racial bonus on both of these skills, and they are treated as class skills regardless of what class you actually take. '' Large(7): You were made either from a large creature or were given so much clockwork that you tower over normal men. Large creatures gain a +2 size bonus to Strength and a -2 size penalty to Dexterity. Large races take a -1 size penalty to their Ac, a -1 size penalty on attack rolls, a +1 bonus on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a -4 size penalty on Stealth checks. A large creature takes up a space that is 10 feet by 10 feet and has a reach of 6 feet. (Talk to your GM before selecting this trait). Favored Class Options The following options are available to all Clockmen who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. Alchemist: '''Add +1/2 to the number of bombs per day the alchemist can create. '''Alchemist: Add +1/2 to bomb damage. Barbarian: Add 1 to the dwarf's total number of rage rounds per day. Bard: Add +1 to the elf's CMD when resisting a disarm or sunder attempt. Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD when resisting a disarm or overrun. Fighter: Add +2 on rolls to stabilize when dying. Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD when resisting a grapple or trip. Inquisitor: Add +1/2 on Intimidate checks and Knowledge checks to identify creatures. Monk: Add +1 to the monk's CMD when resisting a grapple and +1/2 to the number of stunning attacks he can attempt per day. Ranger: Add +1/3 dodge bonus to Armor Class against the Clockman's favored enemies. Wizard: Add one spell from the wizard spell list to the wizard's spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level he can cast. Category:Homebrew __NOEDITSECTION__